The Upside Down Show: Graveyard
Story I used to watch a cool and funny show that aired on Nick Jr, which sadly only lasted for 13 episodes. It was called The Upside Down Show. For those of you who don't know, The Upside Down Show was a comedy live preschool show that was produced in Australia. The show stared the Umbilical Brothers, Shane Dundas, and David Collins. They would go out on crazy adventures around various rooms in their own house, which was full of wacky and funny rooms. This used to be one of my all time favorite shows still to this day, manly because the viewer plays a main role in the series. They would be the holder of "the remote" which had loads of buttons. It made me sad when the show was just 13 episodes long. But recently, there's a 14th secret episode that nobody but I saw. Just last month, while getting over being used by a girl, let's call her Abigail, she was a friend of my cousin Taylor's. I thought I could trust but in actuality she just wanted me in trouble. She tried to accuse me of hugging her while in actuality she kept hugging me. But back to the real story. I was walking to my mom's car until I tripped on a trash bin. Inside was nothing but a DVD. I thought to myself "Why would anyone throw a perfectly fresh DVD in the trash? Plus, why in the school instead of just taking it to the dump?" The title of it caught my attention. It was The Upside Down Show lost episode. I thought the show got years ago when I was a kid. I wanted to take it home and watch it, but I didn't want my mom to find out, since my mother is always making sure I'm not lying or doing stuff that's wrong like swearing. I stuck the DVD in my backpack, and ran to the car without saying a word. My mother asked what took so long, I just said that we had just been outside for too long in our Biology class. We went home, and without my mother looking, I quickly took the DVD out of my backpack and ran to my room. My mother told me she would be weed eating in the front porch. So it gave me plenty of time to get through this lost kid show episode. I popped the DVD into my TV and waited for the title screen. I gone one the usual like my Sailor Moon, Blue's Clues, Pinky Dinky Doo, etc, DVD thing where I just let it play. What's strange about this DVD, it only had 1 episode, and it was like no other I seen before. It started off with the same white background like every other episode would. This time there was a stool and one top was a picture of Mrs. Foil, the lady that appears in every episode. Shane and David jump in, but we're a lot older than the original show was. I guess because it's been around 10 to 12 years since it's been aired and canceled. They didn't say anything thou, and both of their faces looked like they've been crying. David just gave the viewer the "remote" like every episode, and they press the play button. I won't go into much detail of much of the episode besides the ending cause it's really too long to explain, plus sometimes I like to keep things to myself. But one thing I can say, is that Shane and David were searching for the graveyard to visit Mrs. Foil's grave. David explained she passed away because of a rare disease. It explained why they cried earlier. The loop when like any other episode of the show, where Shane and David take about 3 wrong turns. The button for the day was the "fire button." where it sets fire on anything. Like on some times the fire button was pressed, it would set either Shane or David's butts on fire. Another thing I should probably add is there was no Puppet, no Fido the fly, and no schmuzzies. I suppose I'll go over all three rooms to make it less vague. By the way, the voice that always says come in sounded rather depressed. The first wrong turn wasn't so bad. It was full of shovels, which obviously meant it was the shovel room. Now the second was when it gets me shaking. It was filled with dirt and plants. Shane and David were digging hopping to find Mrs. Foils body. Like, what could they want to with the body? Chop it up and throw it in shark infested water? By the way it was the garden room. The third was probably the most disturbing. It was the headless room. As by the name itself. Shane and David were headless. But what it worse, was that their heads weren't even in their shirts. However the viewer wasn't headless because they were in a television. When the viewer "Reversed them back home." Their heads were back to normal like nothing happened. We'll skip ahead to when they finally reach the graveyard. They look for Mrs. Foil's grave. I saw it on the top with her face on it. There were also three graves beside hers. Puppet's which said he died of getting his head cut off, Fido where his short life is over, and the schmuzzies for all getting stomped on. There was also three other graves. And guess who's those where for. They were for three dead celebrities from Nickelodeon and one from Marvel. The left was Spider Man creator Stan Lee who died of congestive heart failure, Stefán Karl Stefansson, best known for playing Robbie Rotten on Lazytown, died of Cancer, and finally Stephan Hillenburg who died of Lou Gehrig's disease. What's the same about these three, is that they all died on the exact same year of 2018. When Shane and David got to Mrs. Foil's grave, they took out real shovels, not imaginary ones, and quickly dug until her skeleton was uncovered. I felt sick the first I laid my eyes on that corpse. It looked like a real human skeleton. David then asked to press the fire button. Then the graveyard started to be set ablaze. The flames then consume Shane and David then the episode ended. After ejecting the DVD from my TV, I broke it half and threw it away. Luckily my mom never found out about it, but sadly, I never saved any screenshots of the episode. Unlike most people, I forget things very quickly. So the episode left my mind for a long time, but I still remember it quite often. I understand why the original owner threw the disc away, but made the mistake of his or her life by throwing it away in the school so someone like me would easily find it. Like my mom would always say, "Be sure to use common sense." Category:Nick Jr Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypasta Category:Death Category:Insanity Category:Lost DVD Category:Right-Side Up. Category:The Upside Down Show